AoKagasaurus Zonerus Sp
by denisaomine8
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble absurd mengenai sepasang pasutri ajaib : Aomine dan Kagami. For AOKAGALAXY PROJECT Challenge


AoKagasaurus Zonerus Sp.

Story © Denisaomine8

Kurobas not mine. Kalau iya yah Kagami bakal saya jadiin karakter maji tenshi paling harem disitu.

Kumpulan drabble ngaco, error, anu, no-sensor nan somplak yang gak lucu samse-sesajen untuk AOKAGALAXY PROJECT Challenge

Selamat menikmati~

(- **A** NGAN-)

Aomine waktu itu masih kecil, masih ingusan. Angannya yang terbesar adalah menjadi seorang polisi. Kerjanya keren, katanya.

 _' Padahal waktu itu yang dia lihat cuma polisi lalu lintas lagi nilang tukang ojek di deket pasar'_

Kagami cilik sewaktu masih dikelonin mamanya, berujar kalau dia ingin menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Dia ingin bisa melawan golakan panas si jago api kalau seandainya terjadi kebakaran.

 _' Padahal yang dia liat itu pak petugasnya lagi matiin petasan mercon yang dilempar ke depan rumah tetangganya'_

20 tahun berlalu, mereka yang dijuluki 'Upin-Ipin Teikou' bertemu di lokasi terjadinya kebakaran besar yang melanda pabrik mebel dengan seragamnya masing-masing. Kagami dengan seragam pemadam kebakaran, dan Aomine dengan seragam polisinya. Dengan muka rada shock dan telunjuk yang saling diadu, mereka tereak nista :

" Elo?!"

" Kagami?!"

Dan, begitulah. Reuni indah antar dua sejoli yang lama tak bertemu—ketawa cengengesan dan saling lempar tinju kecil—dilatari dengan kobaran api dan teriakan dramatis si pemilik pabrik.

" ASET GUEEEE—"

Bangunan pabrik keburu hangus dan hanya secuil barang berharga yang mampu diselamatkan. Korban 0. Kerugian sebesar *piip* milyar rupiah. Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki langsung dipurnakan dari tempatnya bertugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- **O** TP-)

" Otepe gue TsukiKane dong."

" Yah, cemen. Gede sama kecil. Gue dong, AmonTsuki. Gede sama gede. Seimbang,"

" Eh, kok?"

" Mas Amon aura semenya sama gede kayak gue. Kang 'Yama kelewat unyu kayak elo, dia itu Maji Tenshi—gak cocok jadi seme."

Sebenernya si Aomine bahas siapa sih? Kok dia malah bawa-bawa nama pasutri yang tinggal disebelah apartemennya?!

" Lo ngebahas atasan lo, huh?"

" Iyalah. Emang lagi bahas itu kan?"

" KOK ITU SEEEEH?!"

Aomine Taiga, 24 tahun. Ibu coretBapakcoret rumah tangga.. Divonis sedang frustasi level dewa akibat ramblingan sang suami tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **M** INTA PENDAPAT 1 : KAGAMI PART)

Secangkir teh dan kue cookies sudah disajikan diatas meja. Aromanya begitu menggelitik syaraf penciuman sang tiger. Nyonya Amon tersenyum, " Silahkan dimakan kuenya, Taiga-kun."

" A-Ah. Makasih ya, Tsukiyama-san."

" _Non_. Aku Amon sekarang. _But it's okay if you want to call Shuu, though_."

" Hehe. Maaf, Shuu-san."

" Terus, kamu pengen tanya apa emangnya, _Ma Cherie_?"

" Ah. Anoo, gini. Si Aho akhir-akhir ini sering banget pulang larut malam. Apa Koutarou-san juga pulang larut malam?"

Putra semayang keluarga Tsukiyama sekaligus pemilik restoran Perancis ini bergumam sebentar.

" Yah, kadang sih."

" Apa kasus mereka kebanyakan bikin mereka lembur ya?"

" Mhm, nggak juga. Kou-kun kadang diajak makan sama rekannya—termasuk suamimu juga sih.. Tapi ada trik biar mereka bisa pulang cepat dan tepat waktu," diakhir penjelasannya, si ungu memberikan wink yang makin membuat si merah-hitam penasaran.

" Trik?"

" Oui. Sini,"

(Psstpsstpsstpsstpsst*?!"'^¥ %¢=[{3)— _seriously, sebenernya apa sih yang dibisikin sama si ungu?_

Mata Taiga membelo. " B-Beneran tuh?!"

Shuu tersenyum penuh arti.

" Pasti berhasil."

Wink kedua kalinya dan Taiga mendadak nervous.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

(- **I** NNOCENT-EXECUTION-)

Kagami mematut diri di depan cermin. Bukan, dia bukan berniat narsis—wajahnya normal dan tidak ada yang berubah.

Sebuah lingerie dengan bentuk dress berwarna hitam transparan yang super-duper-mini menggantung bebas sampai setengah—bukan, seperempat, diulangi : SEPEREMPAT—paha.. Pita yang merupakan aksen tali memberikan kesan manis sekaligus seksi. Parfum beraroma cherry dan mint tak lupa disemprotkan ke semua bagian tubuh—saking pengen nyenengin suami.

Kagami menelan ludah.

Hati dan pikiran polos sang maji tenshi masih bingung dengan busana pemancing gairah yang menempel di tubuhnya tersebut. Maji tenshi yang sangat inosen sampai pakaian begituan aja gak ngerti tujuannya buat apa. Maji tenshi yang terlalu polos untuk dinodai seorang mahluk mesum bernama Aomine Daiki.

Ini saran Tsukiyama, ingat? Bahkan baju itu darinya. Parfumnya juga. Katanya sih, biar tingkat keberhasilan meningkat.

'Ini sih namanya menjerumuskan orang!'—*author siap-siap lemparin Tsukiyem pake gerobak tukang sayur*

" Taiga sayang aku pu—"

Ah, si kunyuk udah pulang.

" —lang."

Aomine yang berniat sok keren ala James Bond didepan sang istri, berakhir sakaw dan galaw di pintu masuk kamar yang terbuka lebar dengan pemandangan langka si maji tenshi dan pakaian barunya. Niat kolaps takut harga dirinya jatuh. Sialan, Mimpi apa sih dia semalem—?

Terus ini aroma apaan sih? Manis banget, sial!

" O-Oi... b-baju ini cocok gak buatku?" suaranya mengecil—dan asli ini beneran Aomine Taiga OOC version.

" Eum... ini... Shuu-san yang kasih.." **THANKS BUAT LO KANG**.

" ... um.. lo gak suka ya—yaudah, gue lepas aja deh."

Dengan kecepatan mode zone, Si dakian mesum melesat menuju si istri yang keliatan desperate banget karena dia pikir usahanya sia-sia. Si phanter mendorong korbannya ke atas tempat tidur.

" Biar aku aja yang lepasin. Kamu cukup nikmatin aja,"

Kemudian, di malam yang naas itu, Aomine Taiga, mantan anggota regu pemadam kebakaran Seirin—keperjakaannya telah resmi dibobol si keling abadi untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- **N** ARSIS-)

" Yank, tau gak? Waktu SMP tuh, banyak yang nge-fans sama aku loh."

" Masa sih?"

" Bah, pamornya si Kise aja kalah ama gue."

" Oh."—Rupanya elo sama aja narsisnya kayak Kise.

" Eh, Daiki."

" Apa Sayang?"

" Kamu tau nggak?" Taiga memainkan ujung rambutnya sambil tersenyum ala psikopat, " Aku ini dulunya harem lho."

Hening.

" Kamu inget gak waktu Kuroko nge-stalk kita pas date? Atau pas Akashi ngejemput aku di sekolah pake helikopter? Atau Murasakibara yang dulu waktu weekend udah nangkring di depan apartemenku buat makan di cafe? Ah, Midorima juga, sering ngajakkin dinner. Kise sering bawain aku oleh-oleh kalau dia abis dari luar kota. Kiyoshi-senpai sering meluk dari belakang dan cium pipi aku. Wah, bahkan orang brengsek macem Haizaki sama Hanamiya sering nyuruh orang buat ngasih bunga sama coklat. Eit—Mayuzumi-senpai juga, sering cium aku kalau lagi gak ada orang lewat. Itu belom ermasuk Tatsuya, temen-temen se-tim sama Momoi-san loh ya.."

Hening.

" Intinya Daiki, lo jangan suka ngebacot kepedean di depan gue. Karena lo pasti tahu, gue selalu dikelilingi cowok hot se-fandom KnB. Nyahaha~"

Hening.

" Daiki sayang?"

—Aomine Daiki, 26 tahun, Anggota polisi distrik Seirin, terkena serangan jantung di tempat.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

(- **E** MPTY-)

Dulu, Aomine Daiki merasa kosong karena tak ada satupun yang bisa dia jadikan rival. Hari demi hari hanya membuatnya bosan menunggu—sampai akhirnya sang mantan bayangan membawakannya seseorang yang dapat berdiri di hadapannya. Yang bertahan dengan dinginnya manik navy yang menatapnya tajam seakan ingin menerkam dan mencabiknya hidup-hidup. Yang tak gentar walau lawannya terlampau kuat. Yang tak mengubah pendiriannya walau dirinya sendiri berada dibawah tekanan super sang Ace Generasi Keajaiban.

Kagami datang begitu saja kedalam hati Aomine yang kosong. Apalagi yang ngalahin Aomine di Winter Cup kan Kagami, dimana tanggapannya saat itu adalah : RING KOKOROKU DI-DUNK HATIMU HYIHYIHYIHYUWHKWHKWHKWHK

Aomine langsung nari tarian ubur-ubur begitu keluar dari stadion Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- _ **LOVE/LOPE**_ -)

Kagami yang bertahan hidup di Amerika selama bertahun-tahun tentu ngerti cara ngomong bahasa inggris yang benar, sekalipun di ujian teori dia dapet sebiji telor bebek atau muka Koro-sensei berukuran jumbo.

" Aomine, I love you."

" Hae, Beib. Ay lope yu tuh."

" You dumbass. What are you talking about?!"

" YESSSSS"

" What's that for?"

" NOOOOO"

" Aho, you're really suck in english. Once more and i swear i'll kill you right now."

" OH YES OH NO OH YES OH N—"

Naas Aomine keburu dilempar keluar apartemen Kagami pake Meteor Jam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- **K** AOS-)

Pernah sekali waktu ada peristiwa mengerikan yang konon katanya terjadi ketika subuh hampir berganti menjadi pagi.

" AHOMINE, KAOS GUE YANG ITEM MANAAAAAAAAA?!" Auman ganas yang menyaingi letusan gunung Anak Krakatau muncul dari area kamar mandi. Si pemilik suara membongkar tumpukan baju kotor dan menyibak dengan ganas jemuran yang menggantung di kamar mandi guna mencari kaos hitam yang sebelumnya dia taruh secara menggantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Si keling abadi yang tadi diteriakkin melewati counter dapur—dan sadisnya itu baju langsung dipake semena-mena—dengan santainya. Mata sang harimau melotot.

" ANJING! BAJU GUE, MONYET! BALIKIN GAK, NJING!" Menyadari si pemilik kaos lari ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan pisau daging ke udara seperti psikopat haus darah yang baru keluar kandang—Aomine nyomot kue macho—hasil berkelana ke gang Rakuzan buat beli gorengan di mamang Eikichi abis sholat Subuh—dan ngibrit keliling ruang tamu.

Semua terjadi secara slow motion.

" WONGGO WO MONYEEOOTT~!" (Tunggu lo monyeet!) Bibir Kagami berotasi—dari menye-menye, memble ke bawah, mengsong ke samping, lalu manyun dan entah apa lagi itu bentuknya. Suaranya didubbing sampe kedengeran kayak monster. Terus.. gitu deh. Intinya absurd lah.

Aomine melambai dan berkedip cantik.

" WOAGHAAMMIIII AYYYEEEE LLLOOOOOPPPP YYYOOOOOOUUUU~" Sambil lempar cipok sayang yang berbentuk hati berwarna pink. Sayang sudah dibelah duluan sama pisau—wait, tunggu. Kenapa itu pisaunya diganti sama—kapak?

KAPAK? WHOAAA KAGAMI SERIUSAN PENGEN CINCANG GUE PAKE KAPAK!

—Lalu ada kulit pisang di atas lantai.

" Ya elah..." Aomine mncicit gak rela. Ya iyalah! siapa juga yang ikhlas kepalanya diputusin pagi-pagi begini!

—telapak kaki si phanter berpijak di atas kulit pisang laknat itu, dan—tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi. Jatuh dengan muka duluan yang nyium permukaan lantai dengan napsunya. Nyawa Aomine keluar pasrah dari jasadnya dan melayang ke atas.

" _Amitabatcha..._."

Pelajaran berharga dari kejadian mematikan ini adalah : jangan pernah memakai pakaian jenis apapun punya temen sekamar lo, sekalipun itu kolor helo kiti ukuran anak tk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- **A** LASAN-)

Aomine menyukai Mai-chan. Wajahnya cantik. Dadanya besar. Pantatnya bohay. Dan kalo diajak anuan pasti mau. Alasannya dia suka Mai-chan : kesempurnaan sejati bagi seorang wanita adalah dengan adanya unsur-unsur tadi. Mai-chan adalah sosok yang sempurna bagi Aomine Daiki yang haus dikelonin kakak cantik berbadan semok.

Kagami jelas-jelas adalah wujud yang berbeda dari apa yang diharapkan Aomine. Dia laki-laki. Wajahnya lebih banyak mengkerut daripada kendor. Dadanya rata. Antara bentuk pantat sama roti yang harganya 2000 perak gak bisa dibedain lagi. Sekali nyempreng udah kayak emak-emak. Makannya kelewat banyak. Dan jelas kalo diajak anuan musti dipaksa dulu baru mau. Alasan Aomine suka Kagami : Meski keliatannya kayak gitu, Kagami sebenernya orang yang kelewat baik dan perhatian. Dia juga jago masak. Bisa diajak one-on-one lagi. Enak binggo lah.

Mungkin menikahi Mai-chan adalah determinasi Aomine yang telah lalu. Karena yang berdiri disampingnya, sang malaikat merah bata yang unyu berapron biru dongker yang senantiasa menggenggam tangannya dan tersenyum. Aomine terpana

" Ayo kita arungi sungai kehidupan ini bersama-sama..." saat itu rakit lope-lope—yeah, emang murni rakit berbentuk lope—mengapung di atas sungai lope berlatar langit pink berlope-lope sambil di 'WAK!WAK!' sama burung lope. Kurang lope apalagi coba?

" Alasan," kata Aomine, sambil tersenyum lembut, " Kau tahu, Kagami? Aku ini sebenarnya mafia."

Kagami bengong.

" Terus apa hubungannya coba ama scene ini?"

" Gak tau. OWKWOKWOKWOKWOK." Aomine lagi-lagi ngetroll.

Selanjutnya Aomine dapet jurus Kamehameha dan sukses nyebur ke sungai lope.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(-(niat) **G** ATHERING DI HAJATAN ORANG SAMBIL PERANG LAWAN PETASAN)

Suasana sesak mewarnai lokasi hajatan di gang Shuutoku. Maklum, keluarga Midorima dan Takao lagi berbahagia lantaran kedua putra mereka kawin—eh, nikah maksudnya. Petasan mercon khas buat hari raya Imlek menjadi hiasan penyambut tamu. Walhasil, para tamu yang berniat hadir pada lari sambil loncat secara marathon guna menghindari resiko kena mercon pembawa malapetaka tersebut. Tak ketinggalan pula para setia MidoTaka meliputi : AoKaga, KiKuro, RyoMomo, MoriIzu, HayaMiya, NijiHai, HyuuRiko, KiyoHana, AkaFuri—bahkan Mamang Eikichi beserta istrinya, mbok Reo. Semuanya kelimpungan gegara ngehindarin petasan. Untung dulunya mereka anak basket, jadi pas ngehindarin juga gak terlalu ribet kayak tamu lain yang non-anak basket.

" Aduh boooooo! Bebeb Kazu teh kenapa pasang ginian atuh!" mbok Reo udah loncat sana-sini sambil nepokin percikan petasan yang jatuh diatas tanah—asli gak danta.

Kazunari melambai pasrah dari singgasananya, " Sori Mbok, ini lucky item suamiku. Katanya biar langgeng terus—kyaaah! Aa'! Itu temen-temen kita pada kasian Masya'allah AA!" Lama-lama Kazunari panik dan menunjuk teman-teman mereka.

" Biarin aja," ujar si hijau, enteng, " Anggep aja kayak lagi ngelewatin jembatan Shiratal Mustaqim."

Takao langsung pasang pose 'Pucing ala Berbi'di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- **A** NAK-)

Mama Shuu memegang kedua pundak putranya, " Kanae-chan. Mama pergi dulu ya."

Sang anak, yang tragisnya sedang nangis bercucuran air mata dan ingus berlebihan. Dengan suara serak sang anak membalas, " Iya Ma. Mama aci-aci yach." sang mama mengangguk, lalu menengok ke arah mama Taiga.," Taiga-kun? Ayo yuk!"

" Seijuuro, Tetsuya. Baik-baik disini ya sama Kanae. Mama mau temenin Om Shuu beli sepatu buat main basket."

" Bacuket? Akcu mau Ma!" si bocah bersurai biru langit mendongak semangat.

Taiga tersenyum, " Iya-iya... nanti sepulang belanja ya?"

" Seijuuro, jagain adikmu dan Kanae ya?"

" Iya Ma. Aku bakal melindungi meleka beldua. Aku kan selalu benal." Duo mama bersurai lavender dan merah bata sweatdrop liat si kecil lainnya yang bersurai delima.

" Yaudah. Kalian hati-hati disini ya. Jangan main macem-macem."

Dan klik. Pintu pun ditutup. Trio ungu-merah-biru ini duduk melingkar dilantai.

" Eh, kita sekalang mau main pa niech?" si ungu, Amon Kanae von Rosewald memulai sidang paripurna.

" Gimana kalo main petak umpet?"

" Nyangan ah. Ndak celu!"

" Nyaudah. Aku punya ide loch. Dengelin deh."

 _kenapa diulang lagi ini scene'nya_.

" Ayuk main Cei-chan!" Kanae melompat dari tempatnya, wajahnya kelewat girang.

" Anyuk."

" Tapi, Seijuulo onii-cama. Nanti kalo mama malah gimana?"

" Nggak," Seijuuro tersenyum misterius.

" Aku kan celalu benal!"

(1 jam setengah kemudian)

" Tapi sepatunya kok agak kebesaran ya, Taiga-kun?"

" Nggak kok. Emang pertamanya gitu. Ntar lama-lama juga ngepas sendiri."

" Oh.. Gitu."

" Gimana kalo buat percobaannya, kita one-on-one di court besok? Sekalian aku pengen liat Shuu-san main basket kayak apa."

" Wah. Boleh tuh!"

Ketika memasukkan kunci ke lubang dan memutar knop, kedua 'Super-Momma' ini kaget setengah mati dengan kemunculan tiga ekor mahluk penampakan berwajah menyeramkan.

" SELAMAT DATANG MAMA-TACHIII~ WOOOOOO-?"

Shuu dan Taiga pingsan massal di depan pintu. Lalu hening.

" Tuh, kan. Seijuulo Onii-cama bikin mama-tachi pingsan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(- **M** AMA DAN PAPA *DAN AKU*-)

Papa Koutarou dan Papa Daiki tiba di TKP. Ketiga bocah lelaki mendongak ke atas, bergumam massal, "Papa... Mama-tachi pingcan.."

Amon Koutaro menghela nafas. Aomine Daiki memijat keningnya.

" Kenapa. Ini. Bisa. Terjadi-? Bisa kau jelaskan dari awal, oi, Seijuuro?"

" Aku pengen main cama Kanae cama Tetcuya. Aku nyalanin main cetan-cetanan. Kami pikil Mama-tachi gak bakal takut coal beginian"

Segukkan keluar dari Kanae dan Tetsuya.

" Maaf Pa. Maaf Om Koutalo."

Lalu ketiganya langsung nangis massal. Duo papa yang kini dapet giliran pucing pala ebi.

" Iya. Kami maafin. Makanya kalian bertiga jangan ngulangin kayak gini lagi ya?"

Ketiganya mengangguk. Bibir memble dengan ingus mengalir dari lubang hidung. Duo Papa hanya bisa pasrah.

Udah lah ya. Kok cobaan banyak banget yang bertubi-tubi gini sih..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(-INGAT HARI ULTAH-)

Tanggal 10 bulam Mei. Ini tepat 6 tahun hari pernikahan Aomine Daiki dan Aomine Taiga. Lagi-lagi,

Berhubungan dengan hajatan.

Dirasa perlu, si istri yang maji tenshi berharap ada hajatan-yang sama Aomine tadinya ditentang karena nguras dompet dan tenaga. Tapi Kagami insist.

Susah emang. Terima aja lah.

Lalu Acara pun diselenggarakan. Tidak terlalu mewah. Hanya simpel dan sederhana. Sang tetangga-keluarga Amon, lalu keluarga dan kerabat dekat mereka tak lupa mereka undang (iyalah).

Sampai kue berukuran besar tersaji di depan keduanya. Amon Shuu bin Tsukiyama memberikan wink special untuk mereka tart besar berwarna putih dengan lilin angka 6 dan hiasan mawar berwarna merah dan biru di puncaknya.

" For your anniv', Darling."

Disambut sorakan meriah dari semuanya, mereka berdua mendekatkan diri ke lilin yang menyala tersebut, lalu merapalkan doa di dalam hati,

" Semoga kami langgeng sampe kakek-kakek,"

FYUUH

Lalu tepuk tangan membanjiri apartemen nomor 510 tersebut. Semua yang hadir memberikan selamat beserta hadiahnya masing-masing.

Himuro Tatsuya sang abang tercinta menepuk pundak Taiga dan Daiki, " Selamat, kalian berdua. Langgeng terus ya"

" Kau juga," Kata Daiki," Dengan si titan ungu itu."

Tawa lepas keluar dari mulut ketiganya.

Yah, semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EINDE.

Pojok Author :

Yo! Lam kenal cemua! Ane Denisaomine8! Dalam rangka memeriahkan AOKAGALAXY PROJECT challenge, gue coba ikut memeriahkan di penghujung deadline /parahlu dengan harapan bisa ikut mewarnai dunia AoKaga di Indonesia.

Salam Udang!

D-A8


End file.
